Mewtwo! I'll Catch You! ONESHOT
by Zerodius
Summary: Marlye Suemon has finally located the place where Mewtwo, a Legendary Pokemon, awaits! Will she finally catch him and fulfill her dreams?


OFF: April 1st... ha, what a nice day! Thus, here is my newest fic. This is an one-shot. Have fun!

* * *

**MEWTWO! I'LL CATCH YOU!****  
**+ One-shot +

* * *

At long last, Marlye Suemon, the famous Pokemon Trainer extraordinaire, was coming to the end of her amazing, incredible quest!

So many months spent hunting down the little tidbits of info, so many months running into so many dead ends... for a time, she even found herself with no leads and thought she wouldn't ever succeed. After all, she's chasing after what most believe to be little more than a legend. The legend among legends... the ultimate Pokemon created by humans.

As she pieced pieces of his story together, she couldn't help but feel obligated to complete her journey. He had been alone all his life and all those he had knew had betrayed him. He was alone, embittered by such ordeals... but she would be his friend. Once he is caught, she will teach him about life, about love, about happiness. He will be happy, he will know true friendship.

So much time spent fighting too... she had to catch Pokemon and train them to make sure that she was prepared. She had obtained an all-new shiny Pokeball, custom-made for the occasion, which had required gathering rare materials and paying someone to actually create the Pokeball.

Oh! She could remember where she got the materials, and how she had to help fight off an attack of Team Generic! Team Generic... such creepy fellows! But she had beaten them! They had disbanded and are now a bad dream.

And then, there was the fact that the end point was considered a dangerous area... one reserved only to Champions. Well, she had planned to beat the Elite Four so it wasn't a problem and well, that's training for the big fight!

And now... it stands before her.

Who built it? Why is it there? Why would he hide in such a place?

The dark castle stood solemnly in the night, the red moon reflecting its faint light upon its figure. A forgotten castle, entirely made of black metal and of an unknown, almost alien-like design. A castle hidden on an island figuring on no map, abandoned of all life and surrounded by a permanent storm. Faraway Island they called it... a myth it was.

And now, here she is, standing before the castle where the ultimate Pokemon hides. As she approached the massive front doors, she could see the carvings in the doors depicting Pokemon that seemed familiar and yet, had horrific traits and expressions unlike any known Pokemon... like demonic versions of Pokemon she knew. Her two trusty partners and main Pokemon, Ryu Ninjazz the Weavile and Night Walker the Umbreon, were looking at the creepy Charizard statues on the sides. Those black statues, the castle, the carvings... and the whole aura of the castle. The whole place gave out an unholy feel that struck fear into the Pokemon's hearts. But Marlye was insensible to it. She wouldn't let a little detail stop her that far!

Now how to get in...

As if on cue, the castle's front doors slowly slid in an open position, as it the castle was greeting its unexpected visitors. Not saying a word, the three walked inside...

Oh! She can already imagine him! The ultimate Pokemon... she will be so kind to him and he will be friendly to him in return. Oh yes... she can imagine it...

Ninjazz frowned, rolling his eyes and sighing as he saw his trainer drool. Night Walker, her, was creeped out by the whole place. The dark red carpet was so soft, so clean and the golden chandelier with its little lamps, casting a soft light upon the area. The gothic-styled stairs, spikes, statues... the paintings showing scenes of torture, death, cataclysmic accidents, or just plain vague scenes that were obviously unholy considering they involved skulls, screaming faces, and enraged, blood-covered Pokemon. Everything was in shades of red, black, and purple.

But the creepiest part was that the place was all so clean, as if someone was taking care of the place. Yet, no human had probably ever come here before Marlye. So... why was a castle here and why did it look as if someone was taking care of it?

"Come on! He is awaiting!" called Marlye happily, walking up the stairs and heading toward the larger doors just in front, the ones that led deeper into the mysterious castle. Hesitantly, her Pokemon followed...

Beyond the doors, the second floor's halls, full of more creepy painting and statues... and what's this? A library?

She had no interest in such things so she didn't hang around but well, her Pokemon couldn't help but wonder about what such a thing was doing here. They didn't know how to read but even by just looking at the size of the books and how gigantic the library was, they could guess that whoever lived here enjoyed such things as reading.

Beyond the second floor, the center of the castle... a garden bathed in the light of the moon. Strange plants unlike anything any of them had seen, scents all more exotic than the last filling the air. The garden was perfect, so well-organized and beautiful. Whoever took care of it had great taste, lots of motivation, and lots of time to waste obviously...

And then, a tower leading to the master keep of this castle. Not only was the castle clean and all but the tower was filled with such strange, advanced-looking machines... whoever lived here was a maniac of technology and truly knew his stuff.

And finally... after what seemed to be forever, the three reached the master keep. Pushing on the great door, Marlye and her Pok?on triumphantly stepped into the throne room, the girl smiling radiantly while her tired Pokemon were catching their breath. Man! That castle was huge!... but against all odds, it seems like Marlye isn't affected.

And there, at long last, she saw it. Her beautiful blue eyes widened as her gaze met his. He was even more magnificent than she had ever imagined...

"Finally... I have found him! Mewtwo..." she whispered in her soft yet confident voice. It was very melodious to say the least.

Stepping forward, the girl smiled, her blonde, nearly golden long hair flowing despite the total lack of wind. For a teenage girl, she was quite developed, her body being so thin without being excessively so, her chest being large enough without being too large, her whole body having just the right proportions in all the right places. To compliment her body, she had the kindest personality one would imagine and she was extremely smart, a genius with Pokemon strategies, able to gain anyone's trust easily, and pretty much the girl of anyone's dreams... well, almost. Everyone liked her, in short... although she sometimes wondered if some of them liked her personality or just the fact that she was wearing a revealing outfit that was not unlike what a certain May had worn years ago, except even shorter.

Yet, for some reason, he did not seem to be in awe before her. The large, cat-like Pokemon gave her a look of total indifference. Even though his gaze was usually powerful and intense enough to evoke emotion, mostly fear, within people, he was giving the three a totally blank stare.

But Marlye wouldn't let that keep her down. She took out her custom-made Masterball and as if on cue, her two Pok?on stepped forward. She had defeated the Elite Four! Yes, Mewtwo is a Legendary Pokemon... but he is a lone Pokemon and Pokemon are weaker when not trained. Furthermore, she was a genius in terms of strategies. She will surely beat him! Yes! She knows exactly who to use to take advantage of his psychic type weaknesses!

"Ninjazz! Night Walker!" she called.

**foom**

Everyone froze... and Marlye's jaw dropped.

What the...

"Magikarp karp karp. Magikarp," cried out the fish that had come out of the disguise, flopping all over the floor. The pieces of rubber that had made up the fake Mewtwo were just in front of it.

The three... just stood there.

"B-b-but... what is the meaning... of this?" asked the gorgeous trainer, not understanding this one bit.

"That's... not cool at all." added her Umbreon. Although humans didn't usually understand Pokemon, Marlye was extra-special and could understand them. She couldn't help but agree to this and nodded...

Ninjazz just stood there, wondering why his ?er ninja senses didn't allow him to see that coming.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The strength of the impact was such that all three were sent flying through the wall quite literally... or rather, their ashes were.

With the laser fired, the Magikarp stopped flopping and slowly, rose in the air before transforming back into the shape of Mew. The pink kitty turned to face him as he came out of the shadows, clapping as he nodded, smiling in an approving way.

"Thank you Mew. Really," said Mewtwo as Mew giggled a bit.

"Oh, that was a pleasure, my dear 'lil kitty! I know how annoying these... things... can be," she replied, floating there looking innocent and adorable, arms crossed behind her back.

The two stared at each others for a moment and then, after a moment, Mew turned to the hole in the wall that she had created with her laser. "Well then... see you later, okay?"

"Have a nice day Mew." replied Mewtwo.

And with that, the smaller Legendary Pokemon teleported away as the larger Legendary Pokemon began to gather the materials with his psychic powers, preparing to repair the wall Mew had destroyed. Yes, it was annoying to have to repair his castle every time but nothing beats seeing the expression of idiots just as they fall for an obvious trick.

Really, what do humans expect? For Legendaries to NOT sense them coming and just stand there as they make ridiculous poses and order their Pokemon to attack?

Oh well... with all that, he's almost late on his daily schedule! He'll fix that wall and then get back to his all-important plan! What was next on the list? Oh yes! He remembers now! He was about to take a nap because he's bored.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
